


Harry's First Time

by prismaticjill42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry, harry forgets he's a wizard, ron is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismaticjill42/pseuds/prismaticjill42
Summary: This is a sketch based off of the same universe as my completed fic "Color Me In," which you can find here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8814046





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sketch based off of the same universe as my completed fic "Color Me In," which you can find here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8814046

“Harry’s First Time”  
from a series of sketches based on Color Me In

Harry lay fully clothed next to Ron, also fully clothed, on Ron’s bed in number 12 Grimmauld Place. They had been staring at each other, hardly speaking, for the last five minutes. Ron’s hand gently caressed Harry’s forehead, brushing his unruly hair back and out of his face. Harry swam in the ocean of Ron’s eyes, his hands playing with the hem of Ron’s sweater, grazing the skin underneath every once in a while.

  
Ron opened his mouth just slightly, as if to speak. Harry's gaze flickered down to his thin lips and noticed how the corners of his mouth still touched closed with the barest bit of flesh between them. Ron closed his mouth, deciding against talking. Somehow silence played better into his charm than talking did, he figured—though Harry would argue the opposite. Every word Ron said to him was like the songs he sang.

  
The soft rise and fall of their chests slowly began to break their regular pattern, becoming shallow and quick. Both were aware of the moment building between them.

“Ron,” Harry began, almost a whisper.

  
Ron's hand slipped from Harry's forehead and down across the side of his face to rest just below his chin. Gently he rubbed his thumb over Harry's lips. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Ron's pull, bringing them to a kiss.

  
“Ron, I want to,” Harry spoke into his lips, nudging his body closer.

  
“Me too,” Ron grinned. Harry breathed out the shaky breath he had been holding, relief washing over him, replacing his nerves with Gryffindor confidence and an incredible amount of pent up hormones.

  
Wasting not a second more, Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's neck—and his legs around Ron's waist as best he could—clashing their mouths together in the rough kind of kisses they had perfected over the whole eight hours or so of their new more-than-friends relationship. Ron fumbled to get his arms around Harry's waist. He grabbed a hold of him tightly, pushing his hands under Harry's shirt and up his back to grip tightly onto him and hold him in that close embrace. They held on like they would drop away from each other at any moment if they didn't, forgetting that they were on a bed and already impossibly close.

  
Ron was the first to moan, as Harry's erection pressed into his stomach. The sound emboldened Harry and he clamored on top of Ron. Harry kissed him furiously, never relenting, thinking that if he could just keep up the momentum that they'd never have a chance to slow down and talk about it—or slow down and stop. He didn't want it to stop. He had been stopped, all this time. Ron was green light go.

  
“Harry.” Ron's voice was nervous. He gripped Harry by the waist, his large hands practically wrapped completely around Harry's thin waist. He was hyper aware of not crushing him.

  
“Harrrrryyy,” Ron whined amid now sloppy kisses.

  
“Unnn,” Harry grunted in response and leaned down to attack Ron's neck with kisses. Ron couldn't help himself, his cock jolted forward against Harry's, but he wanted this to be perfect, not rushed and forceful and sloppy. Ron had dreamed about this with Harry for so long now. He already had rushed and forceful and sloppy, with a guy from a bar, with another guy from another bar, with Lavender—though he generally tried to block that one out. With Harry he wanted it to be better. He'd waited this long, he could wait a few more moments.

  
There was a part of him, too, that worried this was the line they couldn't cross without messing it up forever. In the back of his head, Ron couldn't fully believe Harry was in it for the long haul—he just didn't think he was special enough for that, that he could be the one to end up with Harry Potter: Boy Who Lived.

  
Harry licked and sucked and took hesitant but real bites into Ron's neck and all the way under his chin, up the back of his neck to his ear lobe, eventually making his way back to Ron's lower lip. Ron's hand trailed up his back and around to his chest. He pushed Harry off of him just the slightest and pulled away from Harry's eager kisses.

“Harry, wait.”

  
“Ron, I want to...” Harry was out of breath, he didn't think Ron was going to make him say it.

  
“I know, I...me too.”

  
“Then what?”

  
“It's just, you know...”

  
Harry waited, staring into Ron's eyes, Ron looking almost frantic.

  
“Well, are you sure?” Ron sounded like he was used to someone answering that question with no, Harry's heart almost broke.

  
“Of course!” Harry ground his hips into Ron's for emphasis.

  
A soft pink blush crept up Ron's neck and into his cheeks. The hardness of Ron's cock betrayed him, even with his worries full and pulsing and ready to beat out of his chest.

  
“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Harry reached his right hand up to Ron's face to caress his temple. His gaze followed his own fingers for a moment, tracing the outline of that familiar face he had barely been given the time to touch. He took in every freckle along his jawline, and back across the bridge of his nose, looking again deep into those blue eyes. “I love you, Ron. I want you to be my first, and I'm ready.”

  
“Your first?”

  
“Yeah, well, didn't exactly have a lot of time to get laid when I was fighting Voldemort and all,” Harry chuckled and bit his lip, trying to keep the laughter at bay only Ron' snorted and that had it falling out of him uncontrollably.

  
Ron wrapped his arms back around Harry's lower waist and laughed into Harry's mouth as he pulled him into a breathy kiss, pulling him down and back over onto their sides. Harry couldn't believe how great he felt in Ron's arms, how easy it was to fit into him. Ron pushed him onto his back and half straddled him leaning into the kiss until they had both stopped laughing. He pulled back gently, their last kiss lingering and needy.

  
“I just want it to be perfect, I've spent a lot of time thinking about this,” Ron confessed.

“Ron, it's already perfect.”

  
Ron nodded and kissed the tip of Harry's nose. He reached down and pulled Harry's shirt up. Harry eagerly pulled it off as Ron leaned down to press gentle kisses into Harry's chest, over his heart, down to his nipples. Harry's eyes fluttered closed, his arms slowly floated back down to his sides, t-shirt dropped on the edge of the bed. Ron's hand preceded his lips. His slightly rough fingers caressed Harry's abdomen and down to the top of his jeans, wrapping around his hips and coming to rest behind his arse, which he grabbed hold of earning his first moan from Harry. Ron's lips hovered over Harry's stomach and ghosted down to the skin just above his jeans. He reluctantly moved his hands from Harry's backside to unbutton his jeans, and looked back up at Harry as he did so—Harry's eyes were closed in bliss, his mouth falling open, his hands gripping the sheets.

  
Ron smiled, tugging Harry's jeans down along with his boxers and instantly exposing his hard cock.

  
“Oh,” Harry gasped, and half sat up, eyes wide and watching Ron.

  
When Ron had tugged Harry's jeans off fully and tossed them to the floor, he crawled back up to hover over Harry's prick. He looked into Harry's eyes for a moment, a grin spreading across his flushed and freckled face. Harry died for the first time that night when Ron pressed a deep and wet kiss to the underside of his shaft.

  
Ron hardly knew what he was doing, but he loved every second of it. He kissed up and down Harry's length, pausing to spend time at his balls, licking into all of the spaces between. When he traveled back up and wrapped his lips for the first time around the head, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation. He bobbed up and down, pausing each time to suckle on the head and wrap his tongue around it.

  
Harry arched his back and gripped the sheets tighter, his knuckles burning white. He wasn't sure anymore that the sounds coming out of his mouth were really from him, the places Ron was driving him were incredible, fantastic, soul-quenching perfection. And Ron didn't slow down, not for one second. Harry had to stop him or it would be over before it started. He reluctantly let go of the sheets and opened his eyes, running a hand into Ron's hair.

  
Ron dove all the way down on Harry's cock, swallowing him completely. Harry gripped his hair, tugging a little too roughly, letting out a low growl and closing his eyes once again.  
Ron pulled back up, Harry's shaft glossy and wet, and grinned around his head. Harry let his hand fall from Ron's hair and he sat up.

  
“Ron, baby, please.” Harry's voice was sexier than Ron had ever heard it—and considering Ron thought everything Harry said was sexy that was saying something. Ron sucked up every inch until Harry's cock popped out of his mouth with a tantalizing sound.

  
“Yes?”

  
“I'm not going to last.”

  
Ron reached out his tongue to lick, but Harry sat up fully and pushed him back. Harry was on his knees in front of Ron, Ron leaning on the back of his feet still taller than Harry. Harry reached forward and tugged on Ron's sweater. “Take it off.”

  
Ron complied, tossing the sweater to the floor. Harry took him in, the freckles splayed across his broad chest, the almost distinct abs, the tease of his hip bones pointing towards his manhood.  
“Pants too,” Harry demanded.

  
Ron fumbled with the button to his jeans and hastily tried to push them off. He had them half down his thighs, his boxers teased and almost off with them, when Harry gently pushed him down and onto his back beside him and hovered over him as he pushed the rest of Ron's clothing off and kicked it to the floor. Ron had his hand on his cock in a second, the length longer and thicker than Harry jutting out from a base of red curls. And Ron's balls, Harry stared, heavy and full, ready to burst.

  
Harry laid down atop of Ron and wrapped his hand around Ron's dick. He slowly stroked him as he leaned forward for a deep and sensual kiss. Ron's lips opened for Harry, begging to have him inside.  
The wet and hard cock between Harry's legs bumped against Ron's balls and the base of his shaft. At each touch Harry wanted more, and Ron lost his mind—alternating low moans with breathy praises of Harry's name.

  
“Harry, I--” Ron started and his breath hitched when Harry tightly squeezed the tip of his dick. “Harry, I won't last either!”

  
“Let me inside of you!”

  
“Yes!” Ron shouted. The urgency in their voices would have been comical if it weren't for their incredible need to beat the clock.

  
Harry pulled back and off of Ron. He knelt between Ron's legs, pushing them up and open. Ron laid back with eyes closed, his hand straining to not stroke himself to completion.

  
Harry just stared, for a long, thick moment, at the soft pink flesh of Ron's entrance circled by the faintest of orange hairs.

  
“Harry?” Ron's voice was shaky, nervous.

  
“Uhm...do you have any lube?”

  
“Harry..”

  
“What?”

  
“We're wizards.”

  
“Oh,” Harry bit his lip, and Ron reached over to the nightstand for his wand. He sat up and pointed the wand at his own arse and smiled wickedly at Harry, mumbling a charm and filling himself with wetness.

  
Harry reached a tentative finger to the opening of Ron's hole. He circled 'round it first, giving only hints of pressure. Ron's legs fell open further exposing himself, his eyes closed, his heart beating a steadily increasing rhythm. Ron was completely at ease—and incredibly turned on—to have Harry exploring him and gazing at him so intently.

  
Harry pressed his index finger slowly inside of Ron and gasped at the feeling of the lubricant squishing inward and the walls of Ron clenching around him. Instantly he felt like he wanted more. Harry pulled out his finger and slipped in another. Ron clenched and then almost immediately relaxed. His own dick jolting at each intimate touch. A soft moan escaped him and Harry pulled out again, only this time crawl back up towards Ron and line himself up with Ron's entrance.

  
Guiding his dick with his right hand, Harry pressed the spongy head into Ron. Harry's eyes closed tight at the sensation. He continued to press into Ron with his eyes closed and his body urging him forward.

  
Ron's eyes flew open, he leaned forward, mouth falling open in a gasp as Harry arrived completely inside of him. Harry's eyes opened too and he looked right into Ron's excited, glittering, bright blue eyes.

  
“Harry.”

  
“Ron.”

  
The boys looked at each other, the heat of their bodies pooling and merging into one overflow of emotion. Harry grinned and Ron wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him down on top of him as Harry—slowly at first—began to thrust inside of him. They kissed deeply as their bodies swayed with the movement, chests pressed together, a pool of sweat at Harry's lower back. Ron pressed his heels into Harry's thighs, around his arse, his back, everywhere and anywhere to call Harry into him deeper and faster. They poured moans into each others mouths in between kisses and bites and war with each others tongues.

  
Harry pumped and pumped in a messy, unbalanced rhythm. His eyes were shut tight and he held onto Ron's waist so tightly there would most certainly be bruises in the morning.

  
“Harry! I'm..” Ron croaked out, shuddering through is orgasm. His heat pooled and smeared between their chests and Harry thrust once more into Ron with a screaming moan as he came.  
It had been fast, barely a minute. They heaved into each other, still tightly gripped together, coming down from their high with gulping breaths. Harry's dick softened inside Ron and he winced as he pulled out of him, falling to lay with his cheek on Ron's stomach and smile into his skin. Ron's legs fell to the side once more and he reached a hand down to stroke Harry's hair with gentle fingers.

  
“That was...” Ron says, breathy.

  
“Yeah,” Harry smiles.

  
The boys lay together like that for a long moment. Grimmauld Place, the room, the bed slowly materializes around them once more and the world slides back into place.

  
“Wanna go again?”

  
“Yes!”

  
And just like that, it's gone again.


End file.
